


Routing the Monster

by DarcyFarrow



Series: Rumple and Daughter [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarcyFarrow/pseuds/DarcyFarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumple vs. bogeyman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routing the Monster

Sapphire eyes (from her mama), set in a diamond face (from her papa), make him go weak at the knees as she implores, "Please, Daddy, please. He's under my bed."

He bows to her in his old-world way. "Anything for you, milady. A token before I charge into battle?" He bends and gravely she presses her lips to his cheek. He rises, squares his shoulders, and raising his cane and his voice, throws open the bedroom door and rushes in.

"Out, out with ye, evildoer!" His bad ankle doesn't complain as he crouches at the bed, lifts the comforter (fanciful illustrations of Wonderland, a gift from Jefferson and Alice) and thrusts his cane in the space beneath the bedframe and the floor. "Begone, monster, and never return. Your first mistake was to invade the home of the Great and Powerful Gold. You shall not be permitted a second mistake. Now,out!"

When he returns to the hall, leaning easily on his cane, his princess tugs at his jacket. "Did you get him, Daddy? Is he gone?"

"Aye." He glances meaningfully over her head to her mother. "No more monsters in this house, ever again."

Belle nods in all seriousness. "No monsters. Just a very good man."


End file.
